Fluid ejection technology has been applied to a variety of different types of printers, including the web press. In many instances, a conventional web press includes a static arrangement of fluid ejection devices and/or rollers supporting the media web. In addition, performing maintenance operations on the fluid ejection devices of such conventional web presses also frequently includes a time-consuming realignment of the fluid ejection devices.